


Your Dopamine Tastes Like Sunflowers

by Laurasauras



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Cherub Sex (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Dirk and Caliborn have been dating for a while on Earth C. Dirk tempts Caliborn into the bedroom. No plot to be found here.





	Your Dopamine Tastes Like Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elendraug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/gifts).



Even after months of this, the feel of Caliborn's scales under your fingertips is addictive. Almost as addictive as the quiet rumble in his throat, signalling his pleasure at the light neck massage you're giving him. Every so often, his tongue slips out of his mouth to taste the air, to taste you. He can track your emotions better than anybody. It means he knows when you're being overwhelmed in the bad chemicals that convince you that you're worthless and knows when you're in the mood for this. 

You gave him names for all of your human chemicals and he tells you that your serotonin is his favourite taste. You told him yours was his double dicks. He doesn't blush, his blood doesn't work that way and his cheeks are permanently tinged red with venom, but he ducked his head and tasted your playful mood in that self conscious way he has.

It took him weeks to remember all the scientific words and how they attach to your moods, but he insisted on learning them. The contrast between your need for instant success at every endeavour and his dogged determination is something you're grateful for. He gives you something to aspire towards and keeps you grounded all at once. 

'What is this?' he says, turning away from his computer and giving you his attention. His tongue darts out again and you suppress the urge to catch it in your lips. You did that once and it freaked him out. Apparently sensory tongue and kissing tongue are two separate things in his mind. 

'This is your boyfriend,' you tell him. You'd quite like to sit on his lap but you're not sure his chair will hold you so you settle for stroking his cheek instead. 'You know. Dirk Strider. Prince of Heart and Slayer of Cherubs.'

'You have never slayed me,' he says, immediately on the defensive. 

'I've slayed you a hundred times and you've begged me to do it.'

For a moment, you're both silent. You're kind of impressed that your lack of verbal control has resulted in something so smooth and he looks surprised as well. And then he laughs at you and you can't help but join in. It was a bit ridiculous. 

Making Caliborn laugh is still so special to you. Not in the strange, on purpose way he has that he does in public, in the way he does for you when you’ve properly amused him. He lets himself feel stuff around you and it makes your stomach dance every time.

He tugs your hand from his face and uses it to pull himself standing. 

'I mean, what is this,' he says, flicking his tongue out again for emphasis. 

'I can't help that you're so hot,' you tell him. 'Well, not literally. I can help with that, I'll warm you up good.'

The corner of his mouth threatens to smile at you. He loves your body heat. He'll take any excuse to lean against you even in public, but skin to skin is the best. It makes him relaxed and easy, nothing like the firecracker you started dating almost a year ago. He lets you see him like that now, made vulnerable by heat or your touch or distraction. It's taken a lot of trust to get here. 

'You want to corrupt me with your human sluttishness,' he accuses. 

'Guilty,' you say, smiling sheepishly at him. 

When you first started dating, you had to work against a lifetime of Caliborn telling himself that he despised humans. How he managed to be so deep in denial when you know he was obsessed with looking at you is still a bit of a mystery to you. You had to let him touch you all over before he even let you kiss him. You had to give up your control utterly to earn him this way.

'You are getting your hormones into my mouth,' he says. 'What am I supposed to do with you?'

'Let me treat you,' you murmur. You kiss him and his hands move to your waist despite his complaining. 'Let me get you where I am.'

He tastes the air again and your stomach jumps at the memory of that long tongue around your dick, teasing the rim of your ass. 

'Please,' you whisper. 

He likes being begged. He likes when you give yourself to him. He likes it when you're every bit as depraved as he accuses you of being. He likes to pretend that you don't affect him as much as he does you.

He leans in and kisses you again. 

'You may,' he says, smirking slightly. 

You kiss him gratefully, wrap your arms around him and lift him off the ground a bit in your enthusiasm. 

'In the bedroom,' he says sternly. 

You might have an ongoing competition with yourself to have sex in every room of your house. You want to be able to make him so desperate that he doesn't remember to insist on the bedroom. But you have actually already crossed the room he appointed as his study from the list by sneaking under his desk and sucking him off until he begged you to fuck him, so you won't be difficult about this. 

That's what you want today. You let him lead you to your bed, possibly enjoying the prick of claws on your wrist where he grips you a bit too much. He pulls at the hem of your shirt impatiently and you take it off. Predictably, he goes right into your arms, pressing into your bare chest. You'd like to believe it's because of your animal magnetism, but you know it's mostly your warmth. It makes you smile anyway. 

You've never quite gotten a straight answer as to how much the taste of your hormones affects Caliborn. You know it would affect you, if you had the ability to know when he was aroused. You know he uses it to break you out of slumps faster than you realise they're even happening. You know he uses it to ask for things when you're in too good a mood to call him out on it. The idea that he always knows when you want him has made you bolder, has made you impatient to act on your feelings. Has gotten you off more than once, just by yourself, high on the idea that he knows what you're doing and is pretending disgust when he's really so into it.

Because you know it's pretend disgust, now. You've worked through all that stuff, slowly and carefully and now he goes easy into your arms and he gasps compliments as much as he insults you. You never want the insults to go away either, they’re too much a part of the way he speaks. Too much a part of the guy you fell for when he was still too busy getting used to life on Earth C to notice.

You nip at the top of his ear as much as you can with him pressed against you. He shudders at the feel of your teeth. 

'Can I go down on you?' you ask.

He flicks his tongue against your neck and you go a bit boneless.

'Only because you are pretty,' he tells you. 

'I love you,' you tell him, almost reverently. 

'Is it because I am pretty?' he teases.

'That's part of it,' you say, pulling away from the tight embrace so that you have space to kiss his jaw as you speak. 'Because you're fucking beautiful, it blows me away.' 

He swallows. You dip your head down to kiss his throat as you undo the buttons on his shirt.

'What else?' 

You hum against his skin and pull him back towards the bed. He doesn't resist when you push him to sit on it and straddle his legs. 

'Well, you're delicious,' you say. You punctuate it by licking his neck. 'You take care of me,' you say, quieter. 'You're talented and you fought for every bit of talent you have. You push me to be better and don't let me beat myself up when I'm not.' 

You clear your throat. You didn't quite mean to get so emotional there.

'And you've got two dicks and a prehensile tongue, which is basically dream come true for a guy as gay as me.'

He laughs.

'I love you too,' he whispers. 

The words shoot a thrill through you. He's still so self-conscious about affection and it's so special to hear him say it. You kiss him, tangling your flat human tongue with his alien one. It sends shivers down you as it flicks against your mouth in a way that is so alien and yet so familiar. 

It is with greatest reluctance that you interrupt the kissing so that you can move down his body. You kneel on the floor next to the bed as you undo his belt and you look up to check that he's okay.

You don't have the ability to taste his desire with your tongue, but you know those eyes, half-lidded and intense, his breath coming in more shallow than usual ... he wants you.

You undo his pants and slide them off.

You force yourself to break eye contact so that you can look at the situation you've got going on here. His dicks have just started to extend, which is actually a really fucking good sign. You slide your hands from his knees to his hips.

You love watching this happen. You kiss at his upper thigh as some kind of warning before you lick along his left dick. He squirms underneath you. You tease the tip of his dick with your tongue. 

'Fuck,' he breathes.

You know not to suck on him until he's fully extended. You know that and yet it's so hard to resist. You close your mouth over it and lick gently. His hips buck up involuntarily. 

'Dirk,' he whines. 

You give his right dick a kiss before moving to his cloaca. You lick up the outside, feeling the difference in texture under your tongue and tasting his precome. 

He makes the most delicious noise when you suck on the upmost part of his cloaca. It makes you hum against him and that makes him groan again and you have to pull away before you start a ridiculous feedback loop. It's one thing to get carried away with this when he's touching you as well, it's a bit embarrassing that you get so much from just being on your knees.

You really do though. You thought you liked sucking human dick. Cherubs are fucking amazing. 

He has one short, thick, retractable cock on either side of a cloaca, which might not be exactly the right word for it but it's the closest comparison you've been able to make. Not that you made it. Jade is the only one you know to have slept with every variety of person on your new planet and she told you that Callie's situation was most similar to Davepeta's, and they seem to have combined the traditional troll nook and bulge combo with a bird's deal. (No one was happy about the two of you discussing genitals together like it was your latest shared science project. Luckily, neither of you particularly cared about that.)

The dicks have the same basic feel as your tongue, but are a lot softer and less bendy. The cloaca is deliciously self lubricating, but takes a bit to get worked up. You've been a very dedicated student at the school of pleasuring cherubs. 

You work your mouth loosely over one of his dicks while you lightly tease his cloaca with your fingertips. You could speed up the process of touching him with lube, but you're okay with waiting for him to start dripping enough for you to use his own stuff. He's too sensitive for you to go in dry, even if your instincts scream at you to just dive in there. You could spit in your hand but his disgust at that only seems a little bit kinky.

He groans again and you look up at him to see what his face is doing. He's so gorgeous and you love that he's so into this. 

You don't swallow at all as you ease his dick in and out of your mouth, letting the excess saliva spill onto him. His cloaca is starting to react, to open up more underneath your fingers, the slickness urging you to put something in him  _ now _ but you want him begging you. 

He makes one of those noises that is all him, this shuddery clicky noise that comes deep in his throat. It's one of your favourite sounds, especially when you can feel the vibration it causes in his chest. You reach up to stroke him on the belly. 

'Dirk,' he groans.

You move your mouth back to his cloaca and lap at it with your tongue flat. He squirms underneath you until you dip the tip of your tongue into his hole and he goes dead still. You grab his ass and pull him closer as you tongue him. 

'Fuck!' he says.

You groan into him. He shudders and his legs go stiff as he resists the urge to move. 

'Dirk ... I want you ...'

You hum into him. 

'What do you want?' you ask. 

You dip onto his dick as you wait for him to decide. 

'I want to fuck you, you torturous piece of shit!'

You pull off him to laugh. You love it when he gets desperate.

You stand up and kiss him before moving to your sex chest. It's a truly hideous gift from Dave, who apparently took affront to the fact that everyone else had some kind of specialised storage area and you didn't. It still blows your mind that you have a custom made Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff chest for your sex toys and it was even made by the closest thing this universe has to the Dave Strider. 13-year-old you would probably actually have died from a heart attack if he could have known.

You have a few different toys in there, but the one you use the most is right on top and waiting for you. It took a bit of trial and error, but it's easily the best thing you have ever made. You take the strap-on and lube to Caliborn. He takes them with zero hesitation and then your hands are free to take your jeans off. 

You might stumble a little bit when you get distracted by the sight in front of you.

Your perfect alien boyfriend is easing the strap-on into his cloaca, biting his lip as it stretches him. He slips the cock rings on and adjusts the dildo that's meant for you until it's almost fully retracted into itself. Your brain starts working again enough for you to get onto the bed too. 

'Cal,' you say. Your voice is frustratingly needy. 

He grins rather dangerously at you before climbing between your legs. He pushes you further into the mattress, making your breath hitch. 

'Please,' you say. 

He kisses you deeply, licking and pressing against you like he's claiming you. You hook your ankles together behind his waist and try to pull him closer, but he holds strong. You tip your head back and whine impatiently but he just bites at your neck. 

You love him so fucking much.

In this position you can feel the tips of his dicks nudging against you and you want him so bad it hurts. You grind your hips up even though you know it won't help. 

Caliborn pulls away so that he can give you a stern look. You bite your lip and try to look appropriately chastened. From the smirk he gives you, you don't pull it off. 

'Please, Caliborn, come on,' you say. 

He licks at your neck, at the spot where he says you taste the most delicious. 

'You want me,' he says.

You restrain the urge to reply sarcastically. That won't get you anywhere. Instead you run your hands over his back and nod. He sits up on his knees, and looks down at you, his eyelids heavy with desire. You drop your legs and spread them even further for him. He smiles and strokes down your body with just the tips of his claws. 

He can press both of his dicks into you without issue, their slick tips finding very little resistance in your body. They'd go in with only minor difficulty even if you hadn't already prepared yourself, even if you didn't do this at every opportunity. They widen fast, and the stretch makes you groan. 

'Cal ...' you gasp.

He can barely thrust in you with his dicks, but the feel of him in you is something neither of you would give up for even the fanciest of your toys. He pulls one of your ankles onto his shoulder and you grind against him desperately. He's thick and wet and amazing but you want  _ more _ .

He thrusts short and quickly into you, gripping your thigh hard enough to almost puncture the skin. 

'Please,' you say again.

He eases out of you and you groan at the sudden emptiness. He pushes your leg and you continue with the motion until you're on your hands and knees. He fingers at your rim with agonising gentleness while you hear him also adjusting the toy so that your dildo extends from it again. You feel like you're more stretched and dripping than you probably are, a feeling that isn't helped by the sensation of Caliborn's finger touching you without the slightest bit of claw. 

Finally, you feel the head of the toy pressing against you. You groan as he eases it in, faster than he should and slower than you want. When it brushes against your prostate your shoulders refuse to hold you up any longer and you collapse into the bed.

'You're so good at this,' Caliborn murmurs. 

You groan in response. 

He pulls out again and then pauses as he presses the button that turns the vibrators on. You gasp as they activate and he stiffens behind you, adjusting to the new feeling. You need to make a remote for this, you love the idea of controlling the sensations to encourage and torture him as he nails into you. 

You feel the dildo pressing into you again and vibrating against your prostate, filling you and  _ torturing  _ you with the buzzing that makes you want  _ more _ , even when you're not sure what more means. He thrusts in and out with increasing speed and you know that you're making noise on every damn movement but you can't care anymore, you can't work up a single iota of self-consciousness. 

He's groaning above you as well, which just sets you off more. You love hearing him enjoying himself, you love his alien-reptile noises and the way they buzz through his chest, you love how he can't help from pressing close to you, his legs almost completely against yours. 

He pauses and you whine in frustration, but he's just pushing the tips of his dicks inside you alongside the dildo and the extra stretch is almost too much for you. You moan and arch your back even more and then he's moving again, harder and faster this time. You can't even imagine what he must be feeling, vibe in his cloaca, around the base of his dicks and then another one in between his dicks where he's all wrapped up in you. 

You feel so close to coming it actually hurts, but you want it to last forever. You're too far gone to stop yourself from reaching in between your legs and the second you squeeze your hand around your dick you're gone, coming onto the mattress, some hitting your chest as you work yourself slowly through it at utter contrast from Caliborn's intense pace.

Your brain feels loose and floaty as he finishes inside you. He pulls out and fumbles with the button to stop the vibration. Yeah, you definitely need a remote for that. He gets overstimulated very easily. And not in the fun way. Well, maybe in the fun way, but he hasn't discovered the fun side of it yet. 

He groans and drops the toy at the end of the bed before falling on top of you. You make a content noise and reach to hold his hand. His arms and legs press against you at every point, trying to steal your warmth. 

'Let me face you,' you say. 

He doesn't hesitate to move, which makes your heart do something stupid and fluttery inside your chest. He lies back on top of you as soon as you roll over, pressing even his cheek against your cheek. 

'I think if I ever decide to murder everyone, I will probably not murder you,' he says. 

'Because of the sex?' you ask.

'Well, that too,' he says. 'I suppose a heated rock would be almost as good as this.'

You wriggle your face out from underneath his cheek so that you can kiss him. He smiles at you and starts stroking your hair, claws just scraping your scalp nicely. His tongue darts out and hits your on the cheek clumsily as he tastes.

'Good chemicals?' you ask.

'Mmm,' he says. 'I like your afterglow. I like our sex. It all feels very relaxing.'

'It does,' you agree.

'Your pathetic human tongue can't taste those things,' he says.

'You seem to like my pathetic human tongue fine.'

He ignores you entirely and ducks his head into the space between your chest and chin, presses his cheek against your neck. 

'Love you,' you tell him.

'Love you, too,' he grumbles. 

You're quiet for a bit, and a large part of you suspects that he might have fallen asleep. You're just contemplating napping yourself when he speaks again. 

'If I ever decide to murder everyone, I think I will use a chemical bomb and we can sit in a shelter.'

'You need to stop talking to Eridan,' you say. 'How would we get rid of all the bodies?'

'Disintegration,' he says easily. 

'I could do something with that,' you say. 'I'm sure I could make a disintegration ray.'


End file.
